


Salt and Pepper

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: If there was one thing Spinner loved more than anything, it was pranks.





	Salt and Pepper

If there was one thing Spinner loved more than anything, it was pranks. He loved watching the confused expressions on someone's face as a good prank unfolded. Like that time he'd convinced Stanford that frosted tips were a good idea. Even if the prank was bad, he still delighted in the chaos of its aftermath. Like when he had dared AJ to eat a dog biscuit that he'd soaked in jalapeno juice for a week. Sage had banned pranks in the hub after that, but the garage was still fair game.

There was, however, one thing Spinner did not enjoy about pranks. Being the one on the receiving end. He should have figured the team would get him back eventually, but obviously this meant war. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

***

Zeke's diner was quiet as usual. Spinner walked inside before the rest of the team, having hopped out of the buster to grab their usual table and drinks. Grace looked up at him when he entered, smiled, then continued to sweep the floor. He heard music coming from the direction of the jukebox and decided Zeke must have gotten it fixed recently. He walked over to it curiously.

The song selection wasn't the greatest, but it was also old as fuck so, he hadn't expected much. He was getting ready to sit down when he got an idea. He checked his pockets. The jukebox was three plays for a dollar, and he had seven dollars. Grinning wildly, he shoved all seven dollars in and quickly began selecting his song of choice. _What's New Pussycat?_ by Tom Jones. Twenty-one times. He'd punched in about seven when he decided to throw in one _It's Not Unusual_. He'd finished quickly after that and managed to sit down just as the rest of the team wandered in. Grace came over to take their orders when everyone was seated.

"You know, this song is a lot longer than I remembered." Stanford said after two plays.

After three plays Vert was shaking his head. "No way, someone had to have played it again."

Four plays in and the team looked at each other confused. Spinner glanced at the other people in the diner. Zeke was in the kitchen, so he probably didn't hear anything. Either Grace didn't notice, or she pretended not to and was now mopping the floor. Sheriff Johnson stared blankly at his coffee, his hand trembling slightly.

The thing about _What's New Pussycat?_ Spinner learned, was that it began quietly. So, when it faded out for the fourth time, silence briefly filled the diner. Then, boom! _"What's new pussycat!"_

"God dammit!" Sheriff Johnson yelled, slamming his hand on the counter, and spilling his coffee. He threw a few dollars on the counter and stormed out. Grace went over to clean it up and flashed a quick friend at Spinner who was actively holding back tears at this point.

Two more plays had the team suspicious.

"I know Zeke's weird, but come on!" Zoom stuck his fingers in his ears. "This is torture."

"Someone's gotta be fucking with us." Agura said. She looked over to Grace who continued to mop silently.

Spinner could feel the tension in the diner as the seventh play faded out. He held his breath.

" _It's not unusual-"_

Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. AJ even tapped along to the beat. Their food came about halfway through the song, so for the moment, the music was forgotten.

When _It's Not Unusual_ faded out, however, Spinner's day went from great to absolutely perfect.

" _What's new pussycat!"_

Everyone at the table went nuts. Stanford knocked his drink over onto Tezz, who then shouted "motherfucker!" and stormed out of the diner. AJ was close on his heels. Grace ignored them as this went on, pushing her mop along as if something like this happened every Tuesday. Spinner cackled at the absolute chaos.

The song ended up playing a grand total of eleven times before Sherman calmly rose from the table, walked over to the jukebox, unplugged it, and snapped the cable in half. He sat back down as if nothing happened. Spinner laughed even harder.

"Sleep with one eye open, bro."

Spinner kept laughing. So, he lost seven bucks, and could very well die tonight, but this had been the greatest meal of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome


End file.
